


and it's not what I asked for (sometimes life just slips in through a back door)

by space_dev



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Childbirth, Drabble, F/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Workaholic, false labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_dev/pseuds/space_dev
Summary: Eliza decides that she's had enough of Alexander's workaholic syndrome.





	and it's not what I asked for (sometimes life just slips in through a back door)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from She Used To Be Mine from Waitress. (Been on a m a j o r Waitress/BMC/DEH kick)

 "Sir, I have an urgent message from you from your wife," someone shouts, slamming the door shut behind him.

Alexander jumps and quickly stands.

"Is she alright?" He asks frantically, already halfway to the door. Being a lawyer could wait, if his wife needed him-

"She believes she's gone into labour with your second child. Should I give her a message that you are busy..?"

"No, no, this can all wait, it is but formalities and paperwork," Alexander says, pulling on his coat.

So Alexander is basically running back to the apartment he, Eliza, and Philip share from his law firm, the messenger goes on his merry way, and Alexander bursts into the room to find Eliza chortling on the sofa while two-year-old Philip on her knee, and the maid they have to help her out while she's pregnant laughing with her.

Alexander looks at Eliza, then at the housekeeper, then at Philip's innocent chubby face, and says, "So I presume you are not going into labour, then?"

Eliza stands up, putting Philip on her hip, and crosses the room to give Alexander a peck on the cheek. "No, it was a very good practical joke on you. You should have seen your face when you entered, it was utterly hysterical!" She laughs.

For all her laughter and merriment, she does look extremely tired, and the simple green dress she's wearing is old, made from a much nicer green dress to give her something to wear when her stomach started really appearing when she was expecting Philip, and the white ruffles around the collar and wrists are limp and have been growing increasingly darker in shades of white, but were now nearly grey.

Her long black hair is in a loose braid running down her back, and Philip's curly shock of chestnut-brown hair has obviously not been brushed today, and in all honesty, the maid looks more put-together than Betsy.

"The whole purpose of the joke was to get you home for dinner, Ginny and I have prepared quite a spread for you, and then perhaps we can have simple bread and butter for supper," Eliza says, making her way to the dining room, bouncing Phillip on her hip all the while.

"Well, you've certainly accomplished that well enough," Alexander says, taking off his coat, hanging it up, and then following Eliza and Ginny into the dining room.

"I do hope we didn't interrupt anything of importance, Mr. Hamilton," Ginny says as she fetches plates and serving spoons from the kitchen.

"No, it was but things to sign, frivolous letters to write, and while I did fear for Betsy's life for a bit if she were in labour, since it is quite a dangerous thing, this break, however short I fear it must be, is quite welcome," Alex snarked.

Eliza bit her lip, suddenly.

"Alexander, dearest?"

"Yes, Betsy?"

"Perhaps I did fake labour to bring you here for dinner, but I believe I've now genuinely entered the gateway to motherhood."

"Are you quite serious this time?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

\--

The baby isn't born that day- it turns out that she went into false labour, and so the next day Alexander returns to work, but not five days past and Eliza is feeling the pangs of birth again, and again, she isn't.

This cycle repeated several times before finally, a freshly swaddled baby was pushed into Alexander's arms.

"It's a girl, and thank the gods she's here at last, she spent far too much time primping for her arrival," the midwife says, and hurries back into the bedroom.

Alexander looks down at the baby.

Her face is bright pink, she has a shock of mussed black hair, and she's asleep.

A daughter.

He now had both a son and a daughter, plus a beautiful wife, and the newest addition was already filling up his heart.

The baby opened her eyes, showing big aquamarine irises that matches his exactly

Then, she screwed them up tight as quickly as she'd opened them, and began crying.

This was going to be a rough ride.


End file.
